


Vixen

by Esprit_de_corps



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esprit_de_corps/pseuds/Esprit_de_corps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the cave-in at the foundry, Felicity spent the next day unable to focus on anything but Oliver. The way his hands felt on her skin, the feel of him buried deep within her. She was hesitant to even shower, finding comfort in the lingering traces of his scent all over her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> Week #2 of the 5-week Olicity Winter Hiatus Challenge  
> Sultry Sunday Smut Series

After the cave-in at the foundry, Felicity spent the next day unable to focus on anything but Oliver. The way his hands felt on her skin, the feel of him buried deep within her. She was hesitant to even shower, finding comfort in the lingering traces of his scent all over her body.

By the end of the day, she felt as if she were on fire. As she entered her apartment, setting her keys and purse down on a nearby table, she begins to peel off her clothes hoping a long shower would take the edge off of the growing need simmering just below the surface. Setting her shower to the perfect temperature, she eases her way in and begins lathering soap all over her body. Flashes of his touch on her delicate skin enters her mind.

Oliver had fared no better than Felicity in his attempts to erase their encounter from his mind. The taste of her still fresh, he wondered if making love to her was an addiction he’d ever overcome. It was this thought that led him to her door. After knocking and receiving no answer, he uses his emergency key. Walking through her living room, he catches sight of her clothing, piece by piece, leading him to her like bread crumbs leading a predator to his prey.

When he finally reaches her bathroom door, he watches as his delicate flower lathers soap all over her skin, kneading her breast, trailing her hands along the taunt skin of her stomach, finally heading on a path to her soapy slit. Her eyes are closed and lips slightly parted as she pleasures herself with slow agonizing strokes to her clit. Oliver finds himself unable to look away. Her face is flushed from the steam, nipples erect and still receiving the adapt attention of her hand, leaving him straining against his growing erection from simply watching her.

But he’s a selfish man, he’s always known this. He wants to be the one satisfying her needs. He needs to hear her begging to have him deeper as her face flushes under the power of his dick bringing her to orgasm. So he clears his throat to get her attention.

Slowly Felicity turns to him, “Do you think every part of my body doesn't tingle when you enter the room?” She doesn't stop stroking her clit as she talks to him, her breathing becomes unsteady as she focuses on him, continuing to pleasure herself. Gone is the image of their love-making as the catalyst to this moment. Here stood the man in the flesh. Her breathing becoming more and more erratic, her body trembling with a building climax.

In that moment, Oliver stands with a rock hard dick as he watches her fall apart before his eyes. A possessive glare washes over him as he sees her slowly coming back to earth, finish washing off, turn off the shower and step out into the awaiting towel he provides her. He doesn't think he’s hated her more as she wraps herself in the towel and reaches up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, only to turn and walk away.

So she wants to play? He’s on her in two strides as they make their way into her room. Felicity casually sits on the end of her bed and begins applying oil to her skin that fills the air with the smell of coconut. Oliver can’t decide if he’s pissed off or turned on even more by her antics tonight. What the fuck has gotten into her? He grabs her by her arms and lifts her off the bed, snatching the towel away from her body, only to toss her back down, lifting her legs over his shoulders and begins sucking at the slit of her pussy like a man dying of thirst. Slow sure, deft strokes of his tongue and Felicity begins losing all composure under his mechanisms.  


Oliver stops long enough to quickly remove his shirt and pants, his boxer briefs the last to strip away. Felicity sits up and gets on her knees in front of him. She grabs his swollen member, brushing her thumb across the pre-cum collecting at his tip and begins to lightly stroke him. Oliver’s breathing increases with each stroke, his lips falling into an O as he watches her mouth descend on him. First she envelops his head into her mouth, pulling back, only to return taking him all him. As she hallows out her cheeks, and begins sucking him in and out of her mouth at a furious pace, all he can do is close his eyes and throw his head back at the feel of being inside of her mouth. When his legs begin to buckle, she stops and removes her mouth, leading him to lay on the bed.

With his feet still on the floor Felicity straddles him and slides her slick center back and forth over the length of him. As she slips up to the tip of his head, she envelops him deep within her walls and each take a moment to enjoy the sensation of being home again. Unable to temper the desire for a release, Felicity drags her hips back and forth, alternating in a rhythm that Oliver matches with deep thrusts. Unable to stay down, he sides up and wraps his arms around her and begins pounding up into her. Changing her movements, with each thrust, she meets him rising and falling, taking him in deeper and deeper until he hits a spot within her walls that no man had ever reached.

Their kisses are hard and demanding as the friction of their bodies glide together in an erotic dance. He knows by the tightening of her walls that she’s close, and he can feel his own release just on the precipice. But before he can act, Felicity grabs him in another searing kiss, whispering words of love against his lips, forcing him to drive deeper and deeper into her. The filthy taunts she whispers, are his undoing. His abs begin to tense as he stills deep within her and cums inside of her with slow strokes, fucking her through her own orgasm as she repeats how much she loves him and needs him more than ever.

Moments later, dragging their sated bodies to the head of the bed and under the covers, Oliver drifts off to sleep still buried inside of Felicity, he thinks about one of the things his delicate flower said to him as she rode him into oblivion…

“When you’re inside of me, you feel like steel wrapped in silk.”

And he can’t help but wonder when his delicate flower turned into such a vixen.


End file.
